Generally, increasingly smaller electronic devices with an increasingly higher performance are desired. At the same time, it is desired to improve the reliability and to reduce the cost of the both electronic components themselves as well as the article in which they are used, such as a computer.
Due to this increasing demand for higher power semiconductor components, inefficient heat dissipation from the semiconductor chip, as well as from the package in which it is accommodated, is an increasing problem. Poor heat dissipation can lead to instability of the semiconductor device and limit its functionality. Furthermore, heat dissipation from power devices into the printed circuit board on which they are mounted is, in some circumstances, also undesirable as this can lead to overheating of neighbouring devices mounted on the printed circuit board.
This leads to an increased complexity in board design and the use of additional external heat dissipaters which increases the costs.
Further improvements to the thermal performance of electronic components including power semiconductor devices, as well as reductions in the cost of the component are desirable.